¿Dónde están tus lentes Pedro?
by Zty
Summary: ¿Cómo es posible que Alfred lograra quitarle sus lentes a Pedro? Pedro no es muy listo y le gusta beber. One-Shot.


**Zty: Hetalia Axis Power y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí.**

**Es un pequeño One-shot de que paso con los lentes de Pedro, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**¿Dónde están tus lentes Pedro?**

—Mira Toño, te dije que alguien se los había quitado—Una muchacha de 18 años, morena y de ojos cafés, con un traje mexicano de bailarina tradicional y unas hermosas y bien arregladas trenzas, llevaba arrastrando de la mano a un hombre de edad madura, cabello corto y castaño y con ojos cafés. La niña era conocida como Itzel o México del sur, y el hombre era Antonio o España. Ellos iban a encontrarse con un joven de aparentes 17 años, con ropa de vaquero o revolucionario, cabello corto y café, con ojos iguales a los de su hermana. El chico tenía una pequeña cicatriz encima de su nariz, aparentemente llevaba lentes. El chico se llamaba Pedro, pero fuera le decían México del norte.

—Pedro—Dice Toño con tono cansado—¿Donde están tus lentes?—

—Fue Alfredo ¡Verdad!—Dice Itzel enojada, y tronándose los nudillos.

—Itzel, Alfred no tiene la culpa—Dice Pedro preocupado—Tengo una explicación completamente lógica para esto—Rascándose la nuca.

—Cuéntame—Dice Iztel cruzando los brazos esperando una respuesta.

—Bien, digamos que mi jefe, el señor Santa Anna y yo, teníamos problemas…Sociales y económicos. Todo fue muy raro…—Pedro comenzó a recordar.

"_Pedro bebía tequila en un bar, tenía muchos problemas últimamente: Había inconformidad con su gente, su jefe era un idiota y llevaba mucho tiempo tomando malas decisiones, tenía invasiones de E.U.A. O Alfred, como ustedes prefiera, y él y su hermana no tenían el dinero para pagar armas y mucho menos un buen sistema militar para defenderse, y todas esa deudas que tenía con otro países, también las múltiples peleas entre grupos de locos políticos, como los conservadores y los demócratas._

—_¡Sin mencionar que estos malditos lentes me están lastimando sin ninguna razón!—Dice Pedro ya un poco borracho y enojado. Se toma otro caballito de tequila._

_Al bar llegó un hombre grande, pesado, rubio, de ojos azules y con un abrigo de aviador, tenía una mirada confiada y que expresaba cierta inocencia. Era el tan mencionado Alfred, llegó y se sentó a un lado de Pedro._

—_¿Qué quieres Alfred?—Dice enojado Pedro—¿No deberías estar jugando al héroe?—_

—_Oh Pedro, my good friend, i'm not play hero, i'm THE hero—Dice Alfred levantando el pulgar en señal de triunfo. Pedro lo mira con cara sería de: "Habla o vete gringo", Alfred sonríe algo presionado—Te venía a ofrecer un trato, que tal si, te doy dinero y retiro a todas mis tropas e incluso te empiezo a tratar bien, sólo tienes qué…—_

—_¿Sólo tengo qué?—Pregunta Pedro emocionado._

—_Sólo tienes que darme tus lentes—Dice Alfred con su fuertemente asentó marcado de estadounidense intentando hablar español._

—_P-pero, estos lentes me los regalo mi papá Toñito—Dice Pedro bastante afligido._

—_Oh come on, ni que fueran tan lindos, puedes dármelos y te voy a dar dinero—Dice acercándole tentadoramente un fajo de billetes a la cara y un contrato para firmar la transición el papel decía: "Tratado de Guadalupe Hidalgo". Pedro que ya estaba un poco borracho sólo dijo:_

—_De acuerdo, ¡Todos tuyos! Ahora dame el dinero—Se quita los lentes y se los pasa a Alfred mientras firma el tratado. El simplemente sonríe de forma macabra y se va del lugar. Dejándole un maletín de dinero a Pedro. El mexicano sonríe creyendo que hizo un buen trato."_

—Y eso fue lo que paso—Termina de contar Pedro a su hermana y a su padre orgulloso de su decisión—Soy un genio, ya te puedo pagar a ti papá y a tus hermanos lo que les debo—Le pasa el maletín a Itzel, ella y Toño lo abren, a ambos se le oscurecen los rostros.

—Pedro… ¿Tienes idea de cuánto valían tus lentes?—Dice Antonio de forma sería.

—No—

—¡Pues mucho más que esto!—Grita Itzel enojada—Con esto no nos alcanzan para pagarle a los otros países, y aparte debemos pagar los destrozos que Alfredo hizo enviando a sus soldado—Itzel comienza a ahorcar a su hermano, pero se detiene—¿Sabes qué? Pedro, tráeme mi machete, voy con Alfredo a recuperar tus lentes—

—No puedes—Dice Pedro cohibido y triste—Firme un contrato, son suyos ahora—

—Pedro ¡Eres un idiota borracho!—Grita Itzel enojadísima y se va.

—¿A dónde vas hermana?—

—Con Juárez, el tiene buenas ideas, ¡No como tú!—

Y esa es la historia de cómo es que Pedro perdió sus lentes para siempre. Y también es la historia de la estupidez e incompetencia de Alfred, no es su culpa, sólo es que, como no son sus lentes, él no puede ver bien.

* * *

**Zty: Muchas gracias por leer, y dejen Review´s.**


End file.
